


Can I Love?

by kenpipizza



Series: Somebody to Love [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenpipizza/pseuds/kenpipizza
Summary: When you are young, you have to think twice.





	Can I Love?

Jisung was figuring out everything that happened on his life till his adult age. When he was a teenager so pure and innocent and believed in true love, he met a person ten year older than him, that's what that guy said, when he decided to not listen his mother, thinking she was talking nonsense, he runway from his home and catch a bus thorough the place that guy said. This was crazy, imprudent, stubborn and a thing he personally hates himself to be so childish back that days, he didn't listen his mother and believed on that stranger, he was sold on the clandestine trade, as a doll, literally, that person make him trip to another country, he never met or encountered his mother again after this.

Now, twenty eight year old, he was back to Korea, his country, not that sweet and innocent boy anymore, he can affirms positively, he don't even remember how many guys fucked him over all those years. The first time was the worst day of his life and sometimes he could awoken after a nightmare remembering those trash days where they obligated him to be fucked by two or more guys at the same time, the things he regretted when he was fifteen, the guys treating him as a ball of nothing, a trash, and those nickname he received "doll, your hole is so beautiful, never touched before, but I don't care, you have to pay for your food and house, this meant you have to get fucked by everyone here who paid good amount of money, don't cry, runway or scream to loud".

It was so cold and terrible, being alone without any news from his family and his hopes all broken, now back on the present days where those memories were supposed to not hunt him anymore, as he decided to be a whore, as he meant to be, and don't have any perspective about his future anywhere and anymore, his tattoos telling everyone who do that kind of job, he was once a fucktoy from the mafia, his piercings to catch the attention of his shame, the marks and scars indicating every sexual abuse he came throughout. Above all the things he stills has a heart, a pure soul and a kindness personality, how many times he saved boys from the same and exactly destiny as his and was spanked because, he couldn't encounter anymore but he don't regret do it.

He was sleeping, or trying and wanted to know where the boys he saved was, Daehwi and Guanlin, he felt proud to saved them and give them back to their family, even paying a price for this, the bruises still purple. But he didn't cared about what he will lose if he return to Germany, he escape from there, just to bring the two boys back to Korea. When he saw their family greeting him with an embrace and telling him he was good so pure and his soul so bright, he don't wanted to offend or laugh but he couldn't resist "I'm a whore nothing more than a trash now, how could I see those people doing the same thing and harming other kids life and stay quite? I'm not blind or else, how should I sleep without saving those kids.. I just did what I wanted for me. They need to live on the flowery path, with dignity. But me? Good person? I gain my life scamming others money by their desire to fuck.. That's it, take good care of those precious kids. Oka?"

But the mother of one of those boys, keep hugging him, and whispering sweet things telling him it's all over he still have a life, he still is good, he isn't a trash, he is pure.

He paid for a hostel because his money isn't enough for him to have glamour or good things, now he needs to give more his body to pay for a room and food, nothing new on his life but he isn't anymore in one place where he called his home, and the pimp bringing him the guys, for the first time he is by himself and felt a little lost.

"Yah Jisung.. You are a mess and stupid, what have in your mind when you decided to live? What can I do?" Jisung was looking for his clothes, the usual he wears on his programs, a mini skirt, cropped and some high heel shoe, he couldn't remember he didn't have any clothes normal for the eyes of that traditional people. "Ah!! Sarang your papa is so idiot… Think I need to go like this to buy some clothes, God… my money isn't enough for we, and still I don't have enough to survive, what have on my mind when I decided to choose freedom?"

The hours passed by and he was waiting for the night to find a place where he could do what he do best, he isn't ashamed anymore to go at the subway wearing nothing more than a mini skirt, thong and cropped. What if people ask? He will answer the reality, he is a whore and nothing more than this, his salary come from the dicks who fuck his hole. But he was hit by something he forget, every place he choose for his program he needs to speak with the others, that's when he mets Daniel. The major whore from the street don't liked his presence and started a fight, people wasn't okay with their screams and badmouthing words for each other, destroying with the peace of the common persons over there, so hey called the police. Daniel who wasn't aware from that place, it's the third time in a week he was being called to do his job over there, those whores, always fighting for costumers, he don't understand why they need to live like this, but as a cop he have to do his job and guard the peace of common.

"Naya, everything again? What now? A costumer had sex and didn't paid so you got all anger and bite him? The same story always?" He was looking around but doesn't looked like it was the same story over again, one of those boys, smoking peacefully and babbling incoherent things alone isn't someone he have seen around during his three years as a cop and stabilising the peace between everyone at the territory he have as his to guard. The pink haired, girlish, not rude, but tattooed and with so many piercing, attractive, because the boy stopped what he was supposed to do to count how many earrings and tattoos that new one had.

"Ah yah!!! Sorry!!! I'm here for some money too, I forget how it works on the streets, before I had a pimp to get things easily. Really, I said sorry. I didn't meant to stole your costumers.. Naya. Right? It's just because I came back here without knowing the rules and this is my fault. So cop, don't worry, go threat the real perturbation around. Not a bunch of persons doing their job." And Daniel breathed, this stubborn, how could he talk with him like that and even without a good korean dialect, changing some words to german? Who he thinks he was? Making he looks like a stupid cop in front of the others whore, laughing hard and pointing their fingers to his face.

"Yes, go show your ass to another territory, don't you know here is illegal? What you want? Be fucked by a bunch of cops hard and waiting for easy sex?" Daniel don't knew why he instead of took that guy to the prison he was there, wanting what he will answer him, now he don't have any words.

"Oh, so? Is that what you guys want? Bullshit my friend. We are only sex slavery doing the hardest and dirty job over there. But yes, we have a job yet, not the usual, but we are sex professional. Go tell your friends if they want, do it, how many? I don't care, I swear that twenty is only a number, do you thought this could make me feel afraid? You know nothing about our life dearest. Or maybe, should I call you my honeyst cop? Let me tell you how I got fucked by more than hundred guys on one night without scream or cry. I don't care anymore about numbers." And for some reason Daniel become mute, what to say? The words, how this person talk about, with so many pain on his voice, trying to show this was nothing, but his voice cracked and if you are someone very unsentimental, this could pass like nothing, but has pain on his voice, as he suffered all his life and still suffering. The boy couldn't react, he don't want to see this person over there, suffering anymore, is that some kind of enchanting? He felt for that whore, knowing nothing and just seeing him for minutes.

"Just don't make a fuss once again…" That's it, he wants to clarify his mind, it's to much information, how many guys someone strength can tolerate in one night? One hundred? Isn't so cruelty? He don't want to think about. He wants to back there and see if this person still there, for some lucky of the destiny their life can cross and he be the one to save one person from that terrible life.

"Hey!! You still here. I have an hour off, I want to ask you if you accept to accompany me on some breakfast." That guy smiled for the boy, breakfast on midnight, sounds as a joke, but he knows, time is a karma for them, and karma is a bitch.

"Okay, but an hour cost more than food." Daniel smiled back and knows, to took him from the streets, he will have to threat him as a human and not just a fuck toy.

"An hour cost a smile? I don't want sex but I can pay you for that night. If you don't feel offended.. I promise." Jisung wants the money, why don't add something useful to very nice that night? He really wasn't on the mood to be fucked, he was tired and a little down. That guy said he don't want sex but will pay him his price? He just hoped not being innocent once more to believe in someone like he did back on his teenage time.

"How could I say no? But you have to pay, you promised." That's a start.


End file.
